An Unforgotten Love
by Satomi Rin
Summary: Ichigo manages her life going to college and work. Her life stayed normal after the final battle 3 years ago, but there was something she couldn't let go of. Will he come back for her? And if he does, what kind of trouble will he bring? Once more Ichigo and the Mews have to transform and fight against the enemy with some unlikely teammates. WAIT HAS LETTUCE CREATED A LOVE TRIANGLE?
1. Chapter 1 - Planet Earth

It was just your normal average summers day. The sky was blue the sun was out, birds chirped as they flew around. The trees, grass and plants swayed in the breeze. The day was not hot but it wasn't cold either. It was one of those days where you could just relax and not have to worry about anything. Ichigo was leaning out of her bedroom window enjoying the breeze as it blew past her causing her hair to brush against her cheeks. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She liked days like this. They brought back memories of her middle school days, fighting the aliens and their creations. It was about this time 5 years ago that she had become a Mew, only 3 years since the fighting had ended. As relieved as she was, she missed it. She missed the excitement that she had in her life as a 13 year old. Now being 18, she didn't have much to do with her life. She had what everyone else had... A normal life... She went to college, work and then would retreat to her home. Ichigo sighed, pushed off the window and flopped back on her bed her body sprawled out. She stared up at the ceiling blankly. She blinked a few times before swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and sitting up. Running a hand through her hair she stood up and made her way to the door. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do to have more excitement in her life.

As she plodded down the stairs she was greeted by the sweet voice of her house mate, Lettuce. Like Ichigo, Lettuce had previously lived her high school years as a Mew. She too had enjoyed the excitement that it had put into her life, but she was rather content with the way her life was. She had a job, she went to college and then after a long day she would retreat home. Their lifestyles were exactly the same, but unlike Ichigo, Lettuce didn't crave the excitement. She craved something more... Love. But with the only one that was too far for her to possibly even consider a long distance relationship with him. Shaking her head Lettuce placed herself at the kitchen and smiled at Ichigo as she made her morning coffee.

"So. Ichigo. What are your plans for today?" Lettuce asked. Recently, Ichigo had been asked out by a boy at college and Lettuce was determined to know what Ichigo had said.

"Nothing..." Ichigo replied in a soft voice, "go to college, work... Then come home..." Lettuce sighed, she wasn't going to get much out of the red head this morning.

"But what about that boy who asked you out the other day? No plans with him...?" Ichigo shook her head.

"I turned him down... I told you when I broke up with Ayoama that I wasn't going to get into another relationship until I knew what _he_ wanted..." Ichigo sat opposite Lettuce and sipped her coffee. Lettuce knew exactly who _he_ was and it wasn't Ayoama. She sighed and shook her head.

"But Ichigo, who knows when they're coming back! Maybe they never will... Maybe they all moved on when they got home and forgot about us... Maybe they've got families of their own... You can't wait around forever Ichigo..." Lettuce stared at Ichigo sternly, but all she did was stare blankly at her coffee. Not a word left her mouth as Lettuce got up and left the room to ready herself for the day. As she headed upstairs she clenched her chest. She was being so hypocritical. How could she tell Ichigo not to love one of them when she herself was head over heels for one? She shook her head and walked to her room. Ichigo remained at the table thinking of Lettuce's words... She was right, she couldn't wait for him forever, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to pull herself away from him. Ichigo sighed, tapping the side of her mug with her index finger. Maybe she should go on that date, she hadn't given the lad a proper answer she only told him she'd think about it. She continuously sipped her coffee before coming to a decision once she'd finished her drink. Getting up and placing her mug next to the sink she nodded, she would go on that date. Not only would it take her mind of _him_ but it'd also make Lettuce happy to see her out again. Smiling to herself, Ichigo rushed upstairs to get ready for college.

Ichigo rushed around her room trying to find the clothes she had kept for a first date with someone, no matter who it would be. Smiling she pulled out a neatly hung up outfit. It was a green dungaree checked dress, with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. She put on some white socks and tied her hair into a braid. She grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom to clean her teeth and then rushed back to her room to pick up a pile of papers that consisted of her school work. Lettuce stood at the bottom of the stairs and laughed to herself before shouting, "Ichigo, if you don't hurry we'll be late!" Ichigo ran to the top of the stairs and started making her way down.

"I am very aware of that Lettuce, why do you think I am rushing!" Ichigo replied in a jokey tone. She smiled at her green haired friend and continued to rush towards the door where she flopped onto the floor, dropping her bag and papers next to her carefully so that they didn't scatter anywhere. She pulled on her black combat boots, tied up the laces and then picked her papers and bag up before standing by the door waiting for Lettuce, who was just sliding her feet into her slip on shoes. Once done she smiled at Ichigo and they both headed to college in a hurry.

 **Lunch Break**

Ichigo sighed heavily as the bell rang and began to pack up her things, putting everything neatly into her bag. Now was the time to eat and relax before the last two periods of the day. Putting her bag strap over her shoulder she stood up and exited the classroom. She was going to the roof where it was silent so that she could enjoy and eat her lunch without any big disruptions. It's where she could be left alone with her thoughts, and could not have to worry about anything. Slowly she stepped out onto the roof, as she did so a gust of wind blew past her causing her hair to go wild. After it had died down she smiled and continued out onto the roof all the way to the railings. From here she could see everything, the school grounds, the blossom trees that created the pathway to the school, a little bit of the village. Nothing was better than this. She lent against the railing, her chin in her palm as she over looked everything. Maybe coming up here wasn't such a good idea. She had invited the guy that had previously asked her out to join her, but now she was wondering whether she had made the right choice to move on. She was lost in her thoughts as the wind blew once again. Suddenly her trance was broken by a familiar voice calling out to her from the stairway.

"Momomiya-san?!" Ichigo smiled and stood straight before turning towards the sound of footsteps that was coming towards her.

"Ah, Kurusya-kun! You came..." She sounded some what disappointed, like she was hoping that he wouldn't turn up at all.

"Of course I came Momomiya-san! I would never miss a chance to spend some time with you! And as I've said before, just call me Tomode!" Tomode laughed and Ichigo joined in, but with a rather nervous laugh. She wasn't ready for this. Not one bit. She decided that she was going to change the reason to why she invited him here. Tomode didn't even know what the reason was so she was sure it was okay. "So... Have you decided to answer my question before... About the -"

"Date?" She cut in, "about the date? Well you see Kurusya-kun... I don't think it's best for us to go on a date together. You see, I'm not entirely sure I'm ready to date yet. It's not that I wouldn't want to go on a date with you, I think it'd be fun... But I just wouldn't be having fun. If you maybe asked another girl, I'm sure she'd say yes... You're a great guy. I'm just not ready yet. Because, you see... I'm waiting for someone. Someone who I've been waiting for, for a very long time and I just know he's going to come back to me..." Ichigo looked down and bowed, "gomen-nasai..." Tomode looked at her for a second and then smiled.

"There's no need to apologise Momomiya-san! I should've asked before hand if you thought you might be ready yet... Guess my timing is a little off, eh?" He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. Ichigo looked up at him and laughed too. She stood straight.

"Sorry for making you come to all this trouble of coming up here... I didn't know where else to go..." She rubbed the back of her neck and blushed slightly, "I have to be going now... Ja ne!" And with that she left the roof down the stairwell. Her shoes tapping against the metal steps causing an echo to bounce off the walls and down the stairs. She smiled to herself and sighed. Today was not the day. She wasn't going to give up, no matter what it take. She knew she could wait because he was worth it. She mentally apologised to Lettuce for not going through with the date, even though she'd make up for it later. She felt like she had done something good, and she was left with that feeling through the last two periods of the day.

At the end of the day she met Lettuce at the front of the college. Lettuce smiled as Ichigo approched, she could see that something was different. Whatever it was Lettuce was happy that Ichigo was smiling.

"Ichigo, you seem a lot happier than usual. Did something happen?" Ichigo giggled to herself as she and lettuce headed home.

"I made a choice... And I can't wait to see what'll happen..."

* * *

 **Hey! Rin here!**

 **I'm sorry this is such a dragging chapter and there isn't much action in it, but I kinda wanted a chapter to set off the series. Things will surely and definitely pick up in the next chapter as it... Wait I don't want to spoil anything so you'll just have to wait.**

 **This isn't my first story, I previously had another account but I had to delete everything from it because it had been infiltrated by people I knew. I wont reveal who I was.  
Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a review, they always help whether they're good or bad! **

**Thank you and stick around for the next chapter, which should be up in the next couple of days.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Planet Cyclonia

It was rather extraordinary. The planet had bloomed into one that was beautiful. The once horribly dried up land was now a vast green landscape. The dehydrated rivers were now filled with blue sparkling water again. Trees had now grown in place of withered trunks. The darkened sky now had light to it, showing of its bright blue sky. At night was when the sky was at its best, not a single cloud could be spotted and it seemed as if the entire galaxy was visible. It had truly grown into a magnificent planet, it had even brought back some seemingly extinct animals and plants. Radiant would honestly describe this planet as a whole. Although not all places were effected as much as others it still provided habitat for thriving breeds of animals. It grew in style and colour more and more everyday. Kisshu spent most of his days out in the fields laying the in the grass, it sent him to sleep and he enjoyed that because he didn't usually get sleep when he was home, however being in the breeze and softness of the grass relaxed him. He hoped somewhere maybe she was enjoying these things too. Since returning home, apart from restoring his planet, nothing had really changed. He continued to live his life the way he had before he had left and just like that it had seemed like nothing had ever happened. The people in the village he lived in and every neighbouring village and country treated him the same as before, it was like he had never left home. Of course he knew he had, because if he hadn't how could he know who she was. He smiled at his memory of her. How short her hair was, tied in those ribbons. That blank, confused expression she always had on her face. It made him laugh. But then he grew tired of laughing, the memories of her may be something to smile about but as he golden eyes stared up at the light blue sky he couldn't help but miss her. While doing so, he dozed off into a blissful sleep.

It must've been an hour or so since he had fallen asleep. Not that he minded of course, but the sun was going down and he would have to get home. Pai would be angry otherwise. With a grunt, Kisshu got to his feet. He stretched and yawned before rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the skyline. The setting sun cast colours and shades of yellow, orange... Red and pink. He smiled as he stared at the sky, dropping his arm to his side and placing his opposite hand on his hip, "Ichigo..." He mumbled as the wind blew past him, blocking out the sound of his words making it as if he hadn't said her name at all.

"Kisshu!" A voice called out from behind him. He sighed, having the peaceful silence been broken by an annoying runt. Kisshu turned around and waved at the owner of the voice.

"Konbanwa Taruto!" Kisshu started walking towards the young alien, his arms behind his head, "And what brings you all the way out here little one?" He stopped in front of the boy and looked down at him. He may have grown these past 3 years but Kisshu was still taller.

"Pai is looking for you... He said it was urgent! A message from your parents!" Kisshu's face dropped. A message... From his parents? What could they possibly want? He nodded and dropped his arms, taking one last look at the red in the sky he smiled before teleporting away.

He had teleported into his home that he shared with Pai and Taruto within a small village. It was nothing special, only a small place that was enough to accommodate 3 aliens. It had a simple interior, styled the same as the houses that were located in Japan. They had decided to adopt that style of living as it seemed most fitting for their people. It had a small lounge that was connected to a small kitchen, leading off that room was two doors. One lead out to the garden, the other lead to a hallway. In the hallway there was five more doors. Three lead to bedrooms, one lead to a bathroom and one at the very end of the hallway lead to Pai's study. Kisshu was sure he'd be in there so that's where he headed. As he approached the door he took and deep breath then knocked. This wasn't the first time he'd been to Pai's study but this was offical business and he was worried about the circumstances. A mumble was heard from behind the door. Kisshu pushed it open and stepped inside, "You asked for me?" He asked sternly. Pai nodded, he had his eyes shut and finger intertwined in front of his face.

"As Taruto has probably told you, you have received a message from your parents." Pai opened his eyes and stared coldly at Kisshu, like always, " It seems that they have their affairs in order and have wishes for you to visit them in High town. They have quite a few things they wish to discuss with you..." Kisshu clenched his fist a little.

"Seeming as you already know the base line of the letter, obviously, why don't you tell me what these _things_ are?" Raising an eyebrow, Pai lent back in his seat not once taking his gaze off the golden eyes that burned through his own purple ones.

"Where do I start? They would like to discuss many matters. These include your studies, experience, living accommodations and... Marriage..." Kisshu clenched his fists more and his jaw. He hated the messages he receiced from his parents. Ever since he had come home they always wrote to him, never visited him, and every letter consisted different things but all had the same thing in common. Marriage. Being back here, he had no desire to marry anyone. No one here fitted what he wanted. He had looked but no one was appealing to him, no one stood out to him like his kitty-cat did.

"Well... You can tell them I have no desire to go along with their plans for marriage and will chose when I marry. You can let them know they will never have any sort of authority over what I do!" Silence spread throughout the room. Pai only closed his eyes again as Kisshu turned away.

"As you wish..." Kisshu left the room, shut the door behind him and then stormed into his room.

Every month he would have those meetings with Pai, and every month the reaction, content and actions were the same, he was sick of it. He'd had enough of this darn place. It'd changed so much yet not at all. He didn't belong here. Not at all. He knew he belonged with her, and he was pretty sure she knew it to. He flopped backwards onto his bed and rested and arm over his eyes, relaxing the other letting it hang off the edge. He moved his arm from his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. God he missed her, if she was here then none of this would have happened. His parents would have probably left him alone like before the development of their planet. Even if they hadn't and they still wrote to him, he was certain that her presence would have made it all better. His eyes began to water, "Ichi...go..." He brought his hands to his face and rolled over.

Outside the door Taruto was standing and listening to the sobs of his older companion. Kisshu had never been like this before he'd met that girl... Maybe she did have an impact on his life and a big one at that. Taruto was growing concerned and decided to confront his eldest companion. He entered the study without knocking and cleared his throat to make his presence known, "It's rude not to knock you know..." Pai had his back turned while looking at a bookshelf that was placed behind his study area which had scattered papers all over it.

"We need to do something... I'm worried..." The young alien looked down. He was 16 now and still didn't understand a whole bunch of what the other two did, but he did know a great deal.

"About Kisshu?" Pai looked over at Taruto with a questioning, yet curious look.

"Yes." He nodded, "But not only him. Us too!"

"Us too?" Pai repeated. Taruto now had his full attention, "How so?"

"Ever since we got back Kisshu has cried more times than I wish to think... You, Pai... You over work yourself and get ill regularly from doing so... And me... I've been training so hard I leave myself too tired to even face the following day... We'll waste away if we continue like this!" Pai was surprised at the young boys words, but no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he was right. Things hadn't gone well for them since they had returned and it was having a bad effect on them physically. He smiled a little however.

"You're just like him at his age... Kisshu that is... Always concerned for others, not really taking yourself into consideration. Always pushing yourself to the limit... And look at me... I'm just like the rest of this village, this planet! Too blind to see the pain that we're suffering..." He brought a hand to his face and clenched his jaw, "But what can _I_ do?" Taruto shook his head.

"I have an idea..."

Kisshu was staring at his wall blankly. He'd stopped crying a while ago, but the feeling still remained. It made him feel sick but he bared it. It was the only thing that could possibly take her off his mind and he hated it. What was becoming of him? He sighed heavily and buried his face in his pillow. Just as he was doing so, there was a knock at the door. It surprised him a bit but he just stayed where he was until another knock came. "What?!" He called out.

"Me and Pai have a proposal. We'd like you to hear it before we go through with it..."

"No..."

"Aw come on Kish! You haven't even heard it yet!"

"I don't need to..."

"Kish! Give it a chance, come on! You might even like it!" He laid their silently. Thinking. Wondering.

"Fine!" He sat up and stretched before standing and walking to the door, only opening it to find Taruto standing on the other side, "What is it then?"

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **So this is the second chapter. I tried really hard on this one as I didn't really have any ideas on what to write. I mean, I knew what I wanted but I couldn't put it into words...** **It's difficult! However I did complete it and that is an accommplishment. In fact I didn't expect to have this chapter done today so you're lucky!** **The story will pick up in the next few chapters, it's only because it's still at the beginning that it's going slowly.**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.  
Please leave a review, it helps. And don't get to favourite either!  
I look forward to reading your comments. **

**AND**

 **A special thanks to my first two reviewers!  
Thank you for the kind messages, it is very appreciated!**

 **See ya in the next one**


	3. Chapter 3 - Journey

Kisshu stared at Pai and Trauto blankly, taking in the words that they had just said and letting them process in his mind. He wasn't sure if it was real or just a joke, if it was a joke it was a sick one. But the pair seemed fairly serious with the words they had just said. Kisshu blinked, and shook his head still shocked, "Y-you're serious?" The pair nodded and looked at each other, "Really?" Kisshu wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if all of this was real. Was Pai really suggesting this? He looked at Taruto who nodded and then back at Pai who nodded also. "So this... This is real? You're not fooling me around?" He was really keeping his guard up.

"Kisshu, if this wasn't real then we wouldn't have suggested the idea in the first place! Besides, it benefits us all..." Taruto crossed his arms and legs, floating in the air where he had just been standing, "I mean I was the one to come up with the idea, but Pai was the one who suggested we make it permanent..." Kisshu's face changed, he no longer had a stern look as it had been replaced with a wide smile, his eyes lit up with happiness which is something that hadn't happened since the planet was restored.

"When can we leave?!" He asked, clearly bursting with excitement. Pai crossed his arms and lent against his desk.

"Well, I was hoping we could leave as soon as possible. Perhaps tonight. It would be easier to slip out unnoticed..." Kisshu nodded and placed his thumb under his chin and finger over the top. He was thinking hard about the situation.

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"Depending on the ship, three to four hours... Obviously we'll be taking our ship so that's roughly three hours..." Kisshu crossed his arms and sighed.

"So judging by our ship it should take us three hours, that leaves us an extra hour which remains if we were to take a different ship, no?" Pai nodded, "I see... So we could split that hour, half for preparation and the other added to the flight time..."

"By what you're saying Kisshu, you're implying we would get there quicker if we had extra time?"

"Who cares about timing? We're going there and not coming back aren't we? So what's the point? We get there when we get there!" Taruto butted in, smiling like an idiot. Kisshu and Pai looked at each other and then back at Taruto. He seemed pretty excited to be going back, but out of them, who wouldn't be? Kisshu chuckled and walked towards the door of Pai's study, stopping next to Taruto to pat his head.

"See you both at the ship in a jiffy!" He gave a thumbs up, a wink and a cheeky smile to the pair before exiting the room, closing the door behind him of course. Once he'd done that, he could barely contain his excitement. He rushed to his room and started pulling things out of draws, cupboards and his wardrobe. He set out what he'd definitely was going to take. On his bed he had placed a few sets of clothing(including underwear), another set of arm ties; just in case the ones he was wearing got dirty and a few other things he deemed important. After placing them in a bag, he threw it over his shoulder and headed to the hallway. He turned to take one last look at his room and sighed happily, slowing sliding the door shut. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder and teleported to the ship where he found Pai already waiting. He smiled at his purple haired companion and patted his back. Taruto teleported in not long after with a bag that was slightly bigger than Kisshu's and Pai's put together. The pair gazed at each other before eyeing Trauto's bag once more. "Taru...to? Don't you think that's a little big?" Kisshu asked.

"What do you mean? It's perfectly fine!" Taruto crossed his arms and turned away, "What's wrong with it?" Kisshu and Pai each held up their own bags, both roughly the same size. Taruto looked for a second before turning away again, "I think my bag is perfectly fine! I just have more significance inside it that yours does!" He pocked his tongue out in a childish manor. Kisshu did it back and received a smack round the head from Pai, to which Taruto started laughing about.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Kisshu groaned.

"You don't fight fire with fire... So do not react to childish behaviour with childish behaviour..."Pai spoke blankly and returned to the controls of the ship. Kisshu rolled his eyes and waved his hand as he walked away.

"I'll be in my room..." He exited the room and sighed. He looked at the door once and shook his head with a smile. He could tell Pai was tense and he knew exactly why. It was the same reason any of them were tense, they were seeing people they loved for the first time in 3 years... What if they were too late? Kisshu slapped his cheek softly and continued to his room. He shouldn't be having these thoughts now. Taking a deep breath he retreated to a cabin on the ship.

 **On Earth:**

"Lettuce! You can't be serious?" Ichigo stared in awe at her friend as they sat on the couch. Lettuce had her head down and her hands in her lap, a light blush covered her face and a small smile was on her lips. She looked at her red haired friend and giggled at the look on her face. She was staring with her wide brown eyes, her jaw was wide open.

"I am Ichigo... I thought I should try and forget about Pai... I don't think he's coming back and what if he never does? Who knows if he ever had feelings for me... I'm not going to wait around for someone I am so unsure about..." Lettuce looked down at her hands, "besides... He's a nice guy..."

"But really? Ryou?" Ichigo leant against the arm rest on the sofa not once taking her eyes off of her green haired house mate. "I suppose... It would make sense... Before Pai you did seem to have a thing for him... I just wish maybe he'd noticed you earlier, ya know?" Lettuce looked up at Ichigo and smiled, tilting her head slightly. The fact that Ichigo wasn't criticising her for this made her happy. She was sure that the others wouldn't be as caring as this, especially Mint. She and Ryou had a history together, it wasn't anything serious, they never got that far. Just remembering that made Lettuce's face drop. Ichigo noticed and became concerned. "Lettuce? What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I was just thinking..." She looked down at her hands, "What's Mint going to say?" Ichigo sighed and moved next to her friend putting an arm around her shoulders.

"She won't say anything, she hasn't got the right to... She has a new boyfriend now anyway, that foreign guy? I forgot his name..." Lettuce nodded and looked at Ichigo. She leant her head on her shoulder and sighed. "Fancy some hot cocoa?" Ichigo asked softly. Lettuce smiled and nodded. The red head got up and walked into the kitchen. She got two mugs and poured the contents of the cocoa packets into mugs. She prepared the rest and made the drinks, topping them off with whipped cream. She took the drinks back into the living room and handed Lettuce her mug. Ichigo sat next to her and looked at her drink, "Don't worry about Mint. If she doesn't support you the rest of us will. We all love you Lettuce... Never think otherwise..." Lettuce nodded and the girls sipped their drinks at the same time. When they lowered their cups they looked at each other and laughed, due to the white foam moustaches formed by the cream.

A few hours later, around 1:30am, the girls went to bed. Lettuce went straight to sleep, curled up tightly in her blankets keeping herself warm. Ichigo, however, didn't sleep. She stayed up, wrapped in her green fluffy blanket, looking out her window at the sky. The moon and stars were truly beautiful, giving off a soft glow to everything below them. It was the daytime for the night crawlers. She smiled at the stars, knowing that one of them was his planet. She sat on her knees and opened the window, leaning her arms against it, "Where are you Kish? It's been a while since I spoke to you huh? I've got so much to tell you when you get back... So make it quick... Okay?" She smiled to herself and sighed, "Goodnight..." She laid down and curled up under the bed covers leaving her window open. Little did she know that he was closer than she thought.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others. It's because I had some trouble working on it when I have a few things going on.  
I haven't been sleeping at night recently so I've been writing this and it's very difficult to come up with ideas when you're tired... Thanks for the fantastic reviews as always. They really make my day knowing that my fic makes people happy.  
** **I'd like to apologise for the slow pace of the stories development, but it will hopefully pick up after this chapter.**

 **Thank you again guys.  
And apologies!  
See you in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The perfect night

Kisshu stood in the open air. The breeze softly blew by him causing a rustling sound amongst the trees. The earth was tranquil, the air no long felt heavy with pollution, it was clean and pure once again. All three aliens took a deep breath while staring at the glittering lights of the city. It was truly beautiful. They could see the glimmering lights clearer than ever and as they looked up they could see the shining stars. Taruto gasped. The last time they were here the stars were barely visible at all, and now they covered the night sky. The youngest alien smiled and stretched, "I wonder what the girls are doing right now..."

"They're most probably sleeping... It's roughly three o'clock in the morning..." Pai explained, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his face tilted towards the sky. He seemed to be enjoying himself so far. Kisshu stared at him with a blank expression at first back then smiled widely. He was glad that Pai had wanted to come back. Kisshu also stretched and yawned, keeping his hands at the back of his head. He closed his eyes and leaned on one leg. He sure had missed this place, the smells, views, sounds... The people... And there was one person in particular that he wanted to see. He smiled at the memories he had of her, when she wasn't running away from him that was. He frowned a little when he remembered what he had done for her. A hand slid down his chest and he clutched his shirt. Pai looked over at him and sighed, "I've hid the ship. I altered the cloning devise so it looks like a normal house in the woods... You're assistance here is not needed Kisshu, Taruto..." He smiled at the pair, who turned to look and smiled at each other. Taruto teleported away instantly and it was just Kisshu and Pai.

"Guess I'll be seeing you then Pai. Aren't you going to find -" Kisshu started off, but his sentence was cut short.

"No Kisshu. I'll be staying here until the sun comes up. There are still some alterations to be made... You go have fun..."He said in reply. He then turned around and looked down, "I'm not sure I'm ready to see her yet..." With that he headed back into the woods towards the ship. Kisshu stared as the purpled haired alien disappeared into the trees. He shook his head and teleported from the spot on the hill. Kisshu reappeared in front of Ichigo's house. The majority of it was dark until he noticed a light switch on, on the second floor. Tilting his head in curiosity he floated into the tree, giving him a perfect view of the room with the light, it also kept him well hidden. He watched the open window, waiting for something to happen. He took a deep breath. Then his breathing hitched in his throat as someone came to the window. It was her. He stared in awe at her. She was more beautiful then ever, her hair had grown to the middle of her back, she was taller and a bit bigger in certain places. He watched her as she watched the sky, her eyes were still full of wonder and glistened in the light. Kisshu felt his face heating up as he stared at her.

Suddenly, Ichigo turned and looked directly at him, although she hadn't seemed to of noticed that he was there. She shook her head and gave herself a sad smile, "You idiot Ichigo... It was probably just the wind..." She crossed her arms on the window and placed her face in them. She then lifted her head up again and smiled at the stars, her eyes giving a soft gaze, "Hey, it's me again... It's rare that we talk twice in one night isn't it?" Kisshu looked confused. Who was she talking to? "Lets just say I couldn't sleep... I wonder if you're asleep right now, or are you awake and doing those things you do? Those annoying Kisshu things?" She giggled and sighed, "I really do miss you ya know... I have so much to tell you! I wish you was here right now..." Kisshu's face filled up with heat. She was talking to him. Shemissed him. He went into his own world with his thoughts, unconsciously staring at her.

Ichigo's attention was once again brought to the tree. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught something glistening in the light that was being emitted from her bedroom window. She pulled a blanket over her shoulders and gulped. Maybe it was some strange man coming to kidnap her. She made a funny look at herself and shook her head. _Get a grip Ichigo! You wimp!_ She looked directly at the tree and cleared her throat, "U-uh... Who-whoever's in there... Y-you better show y-yours-self!" Kisshu snapped back into reality and gulped. What was he going to do? He then came up with an idea and swallowed his pride. He shamefully let out a meow. Ichigo was taken back a bit. Did this idiot in the tree really think she was going to full for that? She could speak cat for crying out loud and she didn't understand what he had just said. "I'm not a fool! I know you're not a cat! Come out this instant!" With a surrendering look he emerged from the trees. For a moment Ichigo looked angry, until she realised who it was. She brought her hands to her mouth and tears formed in her eyes, "K-kisshu?"

Kisshu smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck looking at he ground, "The very same..." With a blush on his cheeks he floated in front of her window and slowly looked up at her. When he did so, he was shocked and worried, "Ichigo!" Tears streamed rapidly down her cheeks as she stared at him. She reached one arm out to him and the other wiped her tears as she continued to cry. Kisshu's expression softened and he drifted towards her window. Once he was in reach her fingers intertwined with his clothing, they curled around the fabric and formed a tight grip. He looked down at her and moved closer to her window and pulled her head into his chest. They wrapped their arms around each other as she cried. She sobbed his name every now and then, rubbing her face in his chest. Once she was calm she pulled her head away, but clutched onto his shirt. He smiled down at her and wiped the remaining tears away from her face, "Ichigo... My top... Is soaked..." Ichigo blushed, "And it's pretty cold out here..." In one quick motion she pulled him inside and Kisshu found himself face first on her bed. She quickly closed the window and sat by her pillows staring at him. Kisshu stared back, a blush creeping to his face, "Ichigo..." He said softly.

Ichigo gulped, sighed and then took a deep breath, "W-when... Did you get back?" She didn't know what she would say if he'd been on earth for a while. If he had, why hadn't he come to see her? No... He would've, he wouldn't just stay on earth and not see her. She bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brows.

"Got here about half hour ago..." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Ichigo sighed in relief and let her guard down a bit. She looked at him as he looked at his shirt poking at the dampness.

"D-do.. You want another shirt?" She asked shyly. Kisshu nodded, a smile plastered to his face. Ichigo got up, dropping her blanket onto the bed and walked over to her wardrobe. She rummaged around at the bottom of it until she pulled out a white t-shirt, "I hope this is okay... It was my dads, but he left a few things here when he and mum moved..." She threw the t-shirt over his head and giggled before sitting back on her bed.

Kisshu pulled the t-shirt from his head and tilted it slightly, "You're parents moved away? Are you alone?" Ichigo scratched her cheek slightly and looked at the all.

"Well, my parents moved further into the city, closer to work and stuff... But I'm not alone! Lettuce moved into my parents room..." Kisshu shrugged and nodded. He pulled off his wet top, throwing it on the floor. Ichigo blushed and looked away. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he pulled the white t-shirt on him. As he did so, he caught her looking and smirked.

"So Ichigo," She squeaked and blushed, diverting her eyes to the floor, "I heard earlier that you had so much to tell me... Shall we start?" He winked at her, however only moments later his face became one with a pillow. Ichigo sighed and looked at him.

"Where do I start?" She shrugged, "At the beginning I suppose..." She began to tell him stories about everything that had happened after he had gone. What happened with Ayoama, the college she went to and the crazy things that happened there, she told him the funny stories of her adventures and how she and the others had travelled Japan. In return Kisshu did the same. He told her about how beautiful the planet was now, his parents, the pranks he and Taruto had pulled on Pai. The pair laughed and giggled with each other long into the morning.

Fours hours later (8 am) the pair had changed positions. Ichigo was now curled up against Kisshu's chest, his legs open so that she sat between them and the blanket covered them both. Kisshu's head was resting against the headboard and his arms were wrapped around his beloved kitten. Every once and again, Ichigo would snuggle towards his warmth and purred against his chest.

* * *

 **Hey guys.**

 **I know this was a short chapter and I'm sorry! I was just developing the meeting between the pair. I didn't wanna drag it out too long and make it seem like I was rambling so I stopped there, hehe.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review. Comments are always helpful!  
Thank you to the people that continuously comment on my chapters, your support is great guys! **

**I'm also thinking about starting a fic on fairy tail so I won't update as quickly as I have been for these chapters...**

 **Anyway!  
Thank you!  
** **And I'll see you in the next one!**


End file.
